Bernard Fitzalan-Howard, 16th Duke of Norfolk
| title = | image = Player's cigarettes Earl Marshal.jpeg | image_size = 200px | order = Earl Marshal | term_start = 11 February 1917 | term_end = 31 January 1975 | monarch = | predecessor = The 15th Duke of Norfolk | successor = The 17th Duke of Norfolk | birth_name = Bernard Marmaduke Fitzalan-Howard | birth_date = | death_date = | spouse =Lavinia Mary Strutt | children = Anne Cowdrey, 14th Lady Herries of Terregles Mary Mumford, 15th Lady Herries of Terregles Lady Sarah Clutton Jane Kerr, 16th Lady Herries of Terregles | parents =Henry Fitzalan-Howard, 15th Duke of Norfolk Gwendolen Constable-Maxwell |}} Bernard Marmaduke Fitzalan-Howard, 16th Duke of Norfolk, (30 May 1908 – 31 January 1975), styled Earl of Arundel and Surrey until 1917, was a British peer and politician. He was the eldest surviving son of Henry Fitzalan-Howard, 15th Duke of Norfolk, who died when Bernard was only 9 years old. His mother was Gwendolen Fitzalan-Howard, suo jure Gwendoline Mary Herries, 12th Lady Herries of Terregles, and he inherited her peerage when she died in 1947. He was educated at The Oratory School and was commissioned into the Royal Horse Guards in 1931, but resigned his commission in 1933. He joined the 4th (Territorial Army) Battalion, Royal Sussex Regiment in 1934, and was promoted Major in 1939. He served in World War II, in which he was wounded in action. As hereditary Earl Marshal, he organised the coronation of King George VI and Queen Elizabeth, the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II, the funeral of Winston Churchill, and the investiture of Prince Charles as Prince of Wales. He was a keen cricket fan and was the manager of the English cricket team in Australia in 1962–63, which excited much press interest. Personal life The duke married the Hon Lavinia Mary Strutt, daughter of Algernon Strutt, 3rd Baron Belper and his wife Eva, on 27 January 1937. They had four daughters, three granddaughters and two great-grandchildren:*http://www.thepeerage.com/p244.htm#i2440 * Lady Anne Elizabeth Fitzalan-Howard, 14th Lady Herries of Terregles, Baroness Cowdrey of Tonbridge (12 June 1938 – 23 November 2014); she married Colin Cowdrey, Baron Cowdrey of Tonbridge in 1985. * Lady Mary Katharine Fitzalan-Howard, 15th Lady Herries of Terregles, DCVO (14 August 1940 – 7 April 2017); she married G/Capt. Anthony Mumford in 1986. * Lady Sarah Margaret Fitzalan-Howard (23 June 1941 – 14 June 2015) she married Nigel Clutton on 25 March 1988 * Lady (Theresa) Jane Fitzalan-Howard, Marchioness of Lothian, 16th Lady Herries of Terregles (24 June 1945) she married Michael Andrew Foster Jude Kerr, 13th Marquess of Lothian 7 June 1975. They have three daughters and two grandchildren. The 16th duke died 31 January 1975, and is buried at Fitzalan Chapel on the western grounds of Arundel Castle. Cricket The announcement that the Duke would manage the MCC cricket team in Australia in 1962–63 came as a complete surprise. He was a keen cricketer, who was President of the MCC in 1956–57 and was still a member of its powerful committee. He had managed his own tour of the West Indies with a Duke of Norfolk's XI in 1956–67, which had included the England players Tom Graveney, John Warr, Doug Wright and Willie Watson, and would organise another in 1969–70. His father, the 15th Duke, had built the picturesque Arundel Castle Cricket Ground and the Duke hosted matches against touring teams there from 1954, a tradition continued by his wife Lavinia, Duchess of Norfolk after his death in 1975.R.L. Arrowsmith, The Barclays World of Cricket, Collins, pp. 216–17 (1986). He was not a good cricketer, even at village green level, and it was customary to let him get off the mark before he returned to the pavilion. At Arundel, the umpire was his own butler, who when he was out would diplomatically announce "His Grace is not in".Dickie Bird, White Cap and Bails, Adventures of a Much Travelled Umpire, Hodder & Stoughton, pp. 259–60 (1999). The Duke was chosen after a chance remark while having drinks after a MCC Committee meeting. Billy Griffith was the prime candidate to manage the tour, but he had just been appointed the Secretary of the MCC and needed to remain at Lord's to oversee the change from the old divisions between amateurs and professionals that had been decided that autumn. The Duke offered his services when it was mentioned that the new captain Ted Dexter would be difficult to control. Like Dexter, the Duke was a keen follower of horse-racing, and as President of Sussex County Cricket Club he was often at Hove and Arundel and had appointed Dexter county captain. When his appointment was announced it was joked that only a duke could manage "Lord Ted".E.W. Swanton, Swanton in Australia, with MCC 1946–1975, Fontana, pp 118–19 (1977). In those days the MCC tour was seen as a social event and the team were scheduled to attend many high society events for which the Duke was well suited. His relationship with Fred Trueman was mixed; he first spoke to him at the Second Test by calling "Trueman! Over here!" and beckoning him with his finger, to which the fast bowler took exception, but they later became good friends.Fred Trueman, As It Was, The Memoirs of Fred Trueman, Pan Books, pp 2–3, 286 (2004). Socially, the Duke was a great success, his transparent enjoyment of the game and affability with the players, press and public making him popular.Alban George Moyes, With the M.C.C. in Australia 1962–63, A Crictical Story of the Tour, The Sportsmans Book Club, pp xiv–xv, p. 165 (1965).E.W. Swanton, Swanton in Australia, with MCC 1946–1975, Fontana, pp 123–24 (1977).Fred Titmus with Stafford Hildred, My Life in Cricket, John Blake Publishing Ltd, pp 83–85 (2005). As Earl Marshal of England, while in Australia he prepared the Queen's 1963 Royal Visit. He had to return to Great Britain for reasons of state for a month during the tour, which allowed Griffith to fly out and take over in his absence, this gaining useful experience of touring Australia. Dukedom of Norfolk and Earl Marshal As Duke of Norfolk, he became Earl Marshal and Hereditary Marshal of England. In that capacity, the Duke had helped to organise various state ceremonies such as the coronation of King George VI in 1937 and that of Queen Elizabeth II in 1953. He also helped to organise the state funerals of King George VI in 1952 and of Winston Churchill in 1965. In 1969, he also took part in the planning for the investiture of Prince Charles as the Prince of Wales. On his death, the Dukedom passed to his second cousin once removed Miles Stapleton-Fitzalan-Howard, 12th Baron Beaumont, 4th Baron Howard of Glossop. The Lordship of Herries of Terregles, being an old Scottish peerage, was inherited by his eldest daughter, Anne (14th Lady Herries of Terregles, Baroness Cowdrey of Tonbridge), who had married English cricketer Colin Cowdrey. Titles and honours Titles *Earl of Arundel (1908–1917) *''His Grace'' The Duke of Norfolk (1917–1975) Honours *Knight of The Most Noble Order of The Garter (1937) *Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order (1946) *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire (1968) *Territorial Decoration (1969) *Privy Council of the United Kingdom (1936) *Lord Lieutenant of Sussex (1949–1974) *Deputy Lieutenant of Sussex (1945) *Lord Lieutenant of West Sussex (1974–1975) Ancestry See also *Dukes of Norfolk family tree *''Re Duke of Norfolk's Settlement Trusts'' 1982 Ch 61, a case concerning the payment of the trustees of the 16th Duke's family trust References Category:1908 births Category:1975 deaths 316 *34 306 123 *24 Category:Lords Herries of Terregles Category:Earls Marshal Category:English Roman Catholics Bernard Fitzalan-Howard, 16th Duke of Norfolk Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Sussex Category:Lord-Lieutenants of West Sussex Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:People educated at The Oratory School Category:Recipients of the Royal Victorian Chain Category:Royal Horse Guards officers Category:Royal Sussex Regiment officers Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Presidents of the Marylebone Cricket Club